Press Start
by Growlite2
Summary: May doesn't want to live in Hoenn. She doesn't want to travel with non-Kanto/Jotho pokemon. But a moving trip,Mudkip,and Poochyena change that making her go on an adventure of a lifetime to stop two pokemon from tearing the region apart.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight peered through the bedroom window lightly almost taunting May of what was going to come. Pushing herself under the covers even more. Moaning loudly but nobody to hear it May shoved her face into her pillow counting down the seconds in her head before her mom burst through the door and into the room. The door creaked open and her mom's head popped into the room.

"Wake up May today is the day we move!" May's mom sounded more cheery than she should of. May pulled down some of the covers off her face and looked at her blankly.

"Oh come on!" Her mom said knowing how unhappy she was. "Don't you want to see new house and region to explore?"

"I barely saw any of THIS region just the same old stuff in the town." May mumbled finally dragging herself out of the air mattress.

"Yeah do you wouldn't be missing much besides you can always come back to the region on your journey." Her mom said trying to make her feel better. May thought of this she could always com back. Catch a random pokemon get a ticket to go to johto get rid of the random pokemon and start a real journey too with Johto pokemon.

"Or I could stay here and start my journey. I barely see you after the journey anyway and why bother." May replied hoping she would win this and stay in her home.

"Just try it, okay?" Her mom on a faint smile on her lips. "Besides Hoenn is a neat place new things to see plus it's warmer there." Her mom walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Sighing May finally got dressed and walked downstairs. Her mom had a granola bar waiting for her and a promise for a better lunch. Sighing she took the bar and ate it quickly as her Mom got May and hers air mattresses and blankets storing them in to the moving truck. Soon they were on there way to the port where they would take a boat to Hoenn a place somewhere in the middle of the ocean so nobody would go there.

"Mom are you sure it's a good idea to go in the middle of the ocean on a ring of islands?" May asked watching the regin she loved pass before her eyes.

"It'll be fine honey." Her mom said rolling her eyes. "It's been over a thousand years since Hoenn had been in trouble."

"Oh you don't mean those giant pokemon that want to kill each other and almost destroyed the whole reign before they left for their holes." May replied knowing the story not thinking it was true.

"Yes but some people say that they are reawaken soon but I sure it's not true!" Her mom reassured keeping her eyes on the road. _Sure you are_. May thought looking out the window again


	2. Boat ride of possible death

**Sorry about the double chapter and all that first time doing this and I got confused but I got it now so with out furter ado enjoy the chapter!**

HHHHHHHOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK! The ship's annoyingly loud horn broke May's ear drums. They just boarded the ship and the stupid moving van was place below deck with all the other packages and cargo. The deck wasn't much just some chairs lying around with people in them. Floorboards creaked and moaned as they walked on them. Paint was chipped on the walls.

"Why are we on this boat instead of one that has I don't know not a 35% chance of sinking." May gestured to a faded warning poster that hung loosely on the wall.

"It was the only one that allowed moving trucks and went the quickest." Her mom replied looking over at the water. "Just be glad were still floating." The ship then let out a long moan as a wave hit it's brow.

"That could change." May replied again rolling her eyes. After a few more minutes of just walking around in the close quarters May walked over to watch the ocean because she figured that she would be in it soon enough. Magikarps and Tentacools swam by guarded by Tentacruels and Gyaradoses. They would jump out of the ocean spraying drops of water on the passengers before go back to the which they came.

Soon Johto was just a dot and Kanto was one too drifting farther and farther away. Soon the temperature began to change. Instead of the crisp cool breeze that was around Johto this time of year it began to get hotter. Painting, since May wasn't used to the heat, she walked away to find someplace air-conditioned or a least some shade from the blistering sun.

They were around twenty people on the ship so it wasn't that crowded but the only place that had air-conditioning beside by the steering wheel was a small room on top of the ship. It had glass windows so you could see out and wood and plastic chairs. Scouting out her mom May found her relaxing in a plastic chair faced away from a window. She was reading the guide for the ship. Looking above her pages she saw May and gestured for her to come over. After picking out the most comfortable chair May could find she pushed it over taking a seat.

"It's so hot out there.." May moaned as it was still reasonably hot in here as well.

"Well Hoenn IS more tropical than Johto but at least they don't have any freezing winters!" May rolled her eyes again her mom was still going on Hoenn was going to be fun and looked on the bright side. Well May couldn't see the bright side and she didn't WANT to unless it was about turning around to go to Johto.

" _Attention passengers I'd like to report that we are entering the Hoenn region so I'll be pointing out some of the pokemon you'll see…"_ The intercom screeched loudly and May covered her ears hoping to block it out.

"You hear that! Maybe there are some Hoenn pokemon we can get a look at!" Her mom walked down the stairs to get back on the deck with May behind her. It was still really hot but it seemed to go down a bit after crossing the "border" and the sea looked,cleaner she guessed. The usually Johto and Kanto pokemon had changed to weird pokemon she had never seen before

Pokemon shaped like a heart passed but. They were bright pink and jumped up out of the water. Suddenly May felt more peaceful like these pokemon were doing something to her. Small pokemon that looked like little whales blue on the top but when they rolled over they had white underbellys. Suddenly a loud moan was heard over the the gasps and ship. May looked around surprised before a giant whale appeared jumping half-way over the water before crashing down making a huge splash almost capsizing the boat.

"Walload!" The blue pokemon cried as it fell back into the water.

"Wailmers!" The other pokemon replied leaping over the big pokemon barely making it. May wondered how big the pokemon was and soon she got her answer.

" _If you folks look to the left you'll see the biggest pokemon know to humankind!"_ The intercom blasted. " _It's usually recorded at 47 feet and 7 inches but the largest one measured is 52 feet and 2 inches."_

"Whoa." May said watching it almost all thoughts of Johto gone from her mind. Suddenly in a huge splash a serpent like pokemon appeared. Pale yellow with blue on his tail and things that looked like feathers. It shot through the sky quickly before landing gracefully back into the water.

" _And that was a Milotic!"_ THe intercom informed again. " _It's one of the most beautiful pokemon! It's also been know to soften human anger and it used in contests!"_

"It's amazing isn't it?" May forgot her mom was standing next to her. "So many more pokemon each one more amazing then the next."

"Yeah I guess." May replied remembering she was didn't want to go to Hoenn no matter how amazing the pokemon were the region probably stinks. May spotted some blue fins appeared in the water scaring away some of the other pokemon.

" _Oh and it looks like a shiver of sharpedos has appeared!"_ Once again the intercom stated some random pokemon and it's name. " _These pokemon are know as the bully of the sea and is a very dangerous pokemon when you're unprepared. But don't worry we'll be safe if we stay in the boat we got protection against these pokemon poke-power!"_

"Ele ele ele." Some green dog like pokemon rocketed on the deck surprised many people. They jumped on the railing and growled to the pokemon in the water. When the blue fins got closer they all turned yellow. A bright flash of electric covered the boat. After that the fins disappeared warned off by the eletrikes.

"Whoa." May said surprised at their power then turned toward her mom. "I want one." Her mom just laughed since before all she was doing was complaining. Soon everything quieted down. THe intercom said that no water pokemon would be coming that much closer since the eletikes had put an electric charge around the boat in case of possible attacks of water pokemon.

"Well this just got worse." May grumble about the lack of pokemon. Even though she did plan to try to go back to Johto it wouldn't hurt to see some new pokemon since she'll never come back here again. NEVER! ANyway after about half an hour a blue fin surfaced from the water. It surprised May because it was right next to the boat. After a few seconds most of the pokemon's face showed up.

It was mostly blue with a large fin on the top of it's head. Orange gill like were next to it's mouth that was in a relaxed grin. It turned over happily showing it's light blue underbelly and tail fin with four little blue legs to match. May reached down and touched it's belly. Surprising it wasn't slimy like she thought instead it was smooth wet and a little soft. It's eyes opened at the feel of the tough and looked over at her.

"Mudkip!" It said gleefully suddenly and jumped onto the boat water flying everywhere.

"Whoa!" May said stepping back as the blue pokemon stared at her.

"Mudkip Mud!" It said again and ran forward surprisingly fast on its stubby little legs. It ran around her legs happily smiling and saying it's name over and over until it stopped in front of her. "Mudkip!"

"What?" May asked confused at what this pokemon wanted.

"Mudkip!" It stood awkwardly on it's little legs putting its forepaws in the air waving them before falling down on the deck.

"Oh you want me to pick you up?" May asked a little creeped out since she barely knew this pokemon.

"Kip!" He nodded his head happily and jumped up and down again.

"Allllright…" May reached down and carefully picked up the pokemon. When it was at eye-level it smiled again. Suddenly it jumped out of her hands and landed on her head. "Great." May said."Know it's on my head…" Suddenly some random guy came around the corner and stared at the Mudkip on her head.

"Nice hat!" He laughed even though it wasn't that funny.

"Mudkip!" The pokemon shot out a stream of water at the person's face making him fall on the deck.

"Ha ha I bet he's only a level 5!" May said laughing at the other guy before walking away.

Long boat ride short they arrived at Hoenn with only a slight attack from a tentacruel but only four people fell overboard which was better than May thought. After they got the moving truck out of the boat and got some cheap snacks May's mom asked if she wanted to sit in the front.

"No!" May said louder then she knew.

"Why?" Her mom asked a little confused because the only spot left was the back of the truck.

"Because the less I see of this region the happier I'll be!" And with that she slammed the door for the back of the truck shut. Sighing Caroline walked back to the front of the truck ready for the shortish drive to Littleroot town. Just as she was about to get in the truck a small thing bumped against her leg.

"Mudkip!" It said.

"Oh hello!" Caroline replied looking down at the small blue pokemon. Without warning Mudkip jumped in the the truck taking a seat in the passenger side putting his paws against the window. Confused Caroline looked down at Mudkip again. "Why are you here?"

"Mudkip!" He pointed his paw off at the back of the truck as if to May.

"Oh! Well I'm glad she has a new friend maybe you can make her want to stay in Hoenn longer." After that she put the keys in the car and left for Littleroot town.

A grown man is scared of a shoomish great….


End file.
